


Stolen Kisses

by Dearruby



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Stolen Kiss, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearruby/pseuds/Dearruby
Summary: Y si Chris podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta por un capricho, entonces él, Piers Nivans, podía darse el lujo de serlo también, por un instante.





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalseLust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FalseLust).



El soldado mandó todo a la literal mierda.

Lo estuvo considerando durante tanto tiempo, antes y después de la desaparición de Chirs, de lo sucedido con Ada Wong… y, honestamente, si ya se había preparado en cuerpo y mente para la muerte, para morir por la causa, por la BSAA y en especial, por su capitán, ¿cómo no se había preparado aún para lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Piers Nivans decidió que, si estaba listo para morir, entonces también estaba listo para esto.

Era arriesgado, es verdad, no podía darse el lujo de descentrar a Chris – pero el ensordecedor sonido de su propio palpitar, en sus oídos, la adrenalina, _(¡Capitán! ¡Cuidado!)_ , la acción, ver a Chris otra vez – algo así, como un único error, por un _capricho_ , les podría costar la vida – era demasiado.

Algo en su pecho se volvía más pesado y difícil de contener cuando Chris  hacía algo demasiado imprudente y _no consideraba_ que era él el que tenía que terminar la misión, dar un reporte, _volver a casa_.

Él era un soldado, pero Chris era un capitán. Un líder.

Uno que estaba dejando todo de lado por _el capricho_  de sus sentimientos pasajeros, la ira.

Uno de los dos tenía que ser el que mantuviera la cabeza fría en esta locura pero Piers realmente no sabía cuánto más podía retener hasta que su fortaleza – mental y física – se hicieran añicos.

Y si Chris podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta por un capricho, entonces él, Piers Nivans, podía darse el lujo de serlo también, por un instante.

_¡Capitá- Chris!_

_¿Qué suce-?_

Piers se armó de valor y empujó a Chris contra una pared y de inmediato dio gracias a quien sea que esté en el cielo por que el más grande se lo permitiera.

No parecía tan tenso como antes.

Se acercó peligrosamente y Chris lo miró con obvia confusión cuando Piers soltó su rifle de francotirador y enredó los dedos de su mano izquierda en el borde del chaleco antibalas -el único lugar donde podía realmente agarrar a Chris de manera correcta - y con la mano derecha buscó por su nuca – entre su cuello y el matojo de pelos cortos de Chris –

Lo acercó bruscamente,  con fuerza y lo besó como pudo.

Cerró los ojos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza porque de alguna manera era como había imaginado que sería, al menos, por unos instantes – Chris era la epítome de lo masculino, oliendo a sudor, teniendo una barba rasposa y labios para nada hechos para esto pero – Ah, Piers no tenía suficiente de todo eso que hacían Chris,  bueno, Chris.

Por supuesto que el único que besaba era Piers; Chris parecía estar en un estado letárgico de shock y no movía un músculo y sabía que cuando lo hiciera sería para hacer daño.

Piers tembló porque Chris sabia a alcohol, tal vez Whisky o Bourbon y eso era un triste recordatorio de la realidad.

El más joven no pudo contener su respiración por más tiempo entre suspiros y sutiles roses de labios y se alejó – aun con los ojos cerrados, pero menos tenso – de su capitán para seguir como si nada.

Aflojó su agarre y su estómago dio un brinco cuando dos manos fuertes lo tomaron de la nuca y con dificultad y torpeza lo acercaron otra vez a su rostro y sintió como lo besaban con hambre.

Por un segundo pensó – muy vagamente, aseguraría más tarde, después de que esto terminara – que Chris estaba borracho y que él estaba de alguna manera abusando de su vulnerabilidad.

Lo cierto es que ambos estaban borrachos, pero de amor, del repentino y fugaz, de ése que te hace sentir pequeño y grande al mismo tiempo, débil y fuerte, feliz y triste y no sabes por qué – Piers no sabía por qué y se maldijo así mismo, a él y a sus emociones, cuando podía, entre dientes, labios y respiraciones pesadas, bruscas y robadas.

Después de unos instantes, donde Chris parecía todavía ansioso por más, Piers lo separó de él – muy levemente, sólo lo suficiente para verle bien el rostro y leer sus sentimientos, para saber que de verdad estaba ahí – y fue cuando Piers no  sabía si realmente estaba contento o no.   
  
Estaba confundido, había esperado que Chris le rechazada, que le recriminara su poca ética, - _¡Estaban en una misión, con un demonio!_ en vez de esperar a que todo termine, al volver a casa, cuando—

_Piers._  
  
Chris ahora lo sostenía por los hombros y le estrujo suavemente uno para llamar su atención, parecía estar tan o incluso más confundido que Piers, pero _también_ parecía determinado, centrado, de alguna manera.

_Está bien, Piers._

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco, pero sonreía.

_Continuemos._

Y le otorgó una sonrisa como, ¿comprensiva? honestamente, nunca se sabe con Chris Redfield. No siempre era tan fácil de leer.

_S-sí_.

 

Volvió a tomar su rifle de francotirador y Chris su rifle de asalto, y después de mirarse un poco el uno al otro, siguieron adelante.

Aún había que rescatar a Sherry y al mercenario…

…el único inconveniente era, tal vez, que Piers Nivans comprobó que lo que sentía por Chris Redfield, después de todo, no era un capricho.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bullshit. Literal quería escribir un beso entre ellos antes de lo que todas sabemos que sucede porque, bueno, estaba dibujando sobre eso y la verdad, lo que me imagino que pasa es algo así.  
> Es una pena que mi nivel de narración esté tan atrofiado. – se esconde bajo una piedra y muere -


End file.
